


Dwa kanony

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, skandale i skandaliki sprzed zniszczenia Drzew, uprzedzenia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: O Feanorze i Nerdaneli i o tym, jak postrzegano ich małżeństwo.





	Dwa kanony

**Author's Note:**

> Słowem wstępu - jedną z niewielu rzeczy, jakie mnie notorycznie jeżą u Tolkiena, było stwierdzenie, że elfowie się dziwili, że Feanor wybrał sobie tak mało urodziwą żonę. Strasznie to krzywdzące dla Nerdaneli mi się wydaje, że w HoME powiedziane jest o niej trochę więcej, między innymi to, że umiała powściągnąć wariackiego męża i umiała słuchać, a jej rzeźby były jak żywe - i co z tego, kiedy pierwszą informacją, jaką dostajemy, jest to, że nie była piękna.

**Dwa kanony**

 

Powiedzieć o kimś, że nie olśniewa urodą w społeczeństwie ceniącym piękno, to było prawie jak obelga. Elfowie w Błogosławionym Królestwie mogli do woli cieszyć oczy dobrami, których im nie brakowało, a jednak znaleźli się tacy, którzy nie omieszkali porównywać wyglądu i zamiast pochwalić urodę piękniejszej, zwracali uwagę na jej brak u innej.

W tamtym czasie nie było jeszcze Ciemności w sercach elfów, lub też rozwijała się ona niepostrzeżenie i choć nieodwzajemniona miłość była największym ze smutków, tych mniejszych również nie brakowało. I jak to zwykle bywa, słowa umiały boleśnie ugodzić.

Nerdanela pięknością nie była. Nigdy jednak nie dano jej do zrozumienia, że czegoś jej brakuje, dopóki nie zaczęła pojawiać się w towarzystwie księcia. Być może gdyby przewinęła się na dworze, gdzieś między rzeszą elfów odwiedzających pałac Finwego, w ogóle nie zostałaby zauważona. Lecz Fёanaro dostrzegł ją pierwszy raz w warsztacie jej ojca, krótko po tym, jak przybył szkolić się w kuźni pod czujnym okiem Mahtana. Młody książę garnął się do nauki, a ona interesowała się wtedy na równi kowalstwem i rzeźbiarstwem. Warsztaty ojca znała jak własną kieszeń i w przeciwieństwie do większości elfek, chętnie spędzała w nich czas. Tam też się poznali.

Fёanaro  na równi z pięknem jako takim miłował piękno tworzenia i wiedzy. Dla niego liczyła się pasja w jej oczach, gdy pomagała mu odnaleźć się w kuźniach Mahtana i pracowała razem z nim. Potrafili oboje zapalić się do nowego pomysłu, lecz gdy Fёanaro  rwał się do przodu, Nerdanela umiała powstrzymać go nieco i wprowadzić harmonię tam, gdzie momentami jej brakowało. Byli młodzi; według rachuby elfów, bardzo młodzi. Mimo to nie wahali się przed podjęciem decyzji, która związała ich losy do końca Ardy. Fёanaro  nawet porzucił pałac ojca na rzecz domostwa Mahtana, dopóki ich własny dom nie został wybudowany.  

Tak więc, podczas gdy Finwe i Indis organizowali wystawne uczty, oni porzucali dwór dla wspólnych wędrówek z dala od wszystkich tych, którzy próbowali krytykować wybory księcia. Być może uciekali. On – od nowej rodziny ojca, której nie umiał zaakceptować. Ona – od wszystkich tych, którzy czasem zbyt głośno zastanawiali się, dlaczego Fёanaro wybrał sobie mało urodziwą małżonkę, jak gdyby nie definiowało jej nic innego; przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdyż później została zaliczona w poczet Mądrych. Tam, w krainach z rzadka odwiedzanych przez elfów, nie było komu komentować wątpliwego czasem zachowania Fёanara i jego zatargów z bratem, jak również jego życiowych decyzji. Tam mogli wędrować bez końca, wyszukiwać surowiec do rzeźb i szlachetne kamienie, które po starannej obróbce stawały się piękną biżuterią. Tam, daleko od wszystkiego, poczęli pierworodnego, o którym nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie był urodziwy. I to było piękne.

W latach, które dopiero miały nadejść, Nerdanela niejednokrotnie żałowała, że ich małżeństwo w młodym wieku nie było najbardziej kontrowersyjnym z uczynków Fёanara.

 


End file.
